List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes
These are episode lists from each season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. First Era (2010-2014) Season 1 (2010-2011) Season 1 was the season that started it all. Production began immediately after the founding of Hasbro Studios in 2009, under presidency of Stephen Davis. To this day, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic remains the studio's flagship TV series, mainly due to its wild success. Throughout this season, Twilight Sparkle writes friendship reports to Princess Celestia. Season 2 (2011-2012) During Seasons 2 and 3, Twilight's friends write friendship reports to Princess Celestia instead of her, as her last friendship report would be in the episode Luna Eclipsed. Season 3 (2012-2013) The third season only had 13 episodes due to syndication budgets, but the show was eventually green-lit for more seasons. In the Season 3 finale onwards, Twilight has Alicorn wings and she's now a bit taller than her pony friends. Plus, she graduates from being Princess Celestia's student and becomes a princess. Season 4 (2013-2014) The last season to feature the Golden Oak Library and the first to feature Twilight as an Alicorn princess. Early in the season, Twilight and her friends keep a collective journal so they can learn from each other and those who read it in the future can also learn from them. As the show's first era concludes, Twilight gains her own castle, the Castle of Friendship -- her new home that replaces the Golden Oak Library. Second era (2015-2019) The second era of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic started off by taking place after the events of the final episode of Season 4, where Twilight gained her own castle, and has since then, become the Princess of Friendship. Season 5 (2015) In the first season of the new era, there's a new character who appears to be the main villain of this season -- Starlight Glimmer. Season 6 (2016) Taking place after the events of Season 5's last episode, Starlight Glimmer now becomes a friend of the Mane Six, and most importantly, a "main" character of the show as of this season. Season 7 (2017) The seventh season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic takes place directly after the events of "To Where and Back Again - Part 2". A sneak peek at the first episode was released online on March 15, 2017, followed by a Discovery Family promo on April 1. Prior to the premiere of this season, starting on April 8, the entire complete first six seasons aired on Discovery Family throughout most of each day for a whole consecutive week. Equestria Girls (2017) There are three episode-length specials: 1. Dance Magic (June 24, 2017) With the Camp Everfree fundraising deadline looming, the Equestria Girls realize they need a new plan to raise more money and are ready to try new things. Rarity finds out about a music video competition, with a huge cash prize, and she's eager to convince her friends at Canterlot High to enter the contest. However, the girls soon learn that Crystal Prep Academy is also interested in participating in the contest. The students at CPA have many more resources and are better dancers! The girls learn that sometimes coming together instead of competing is the best plan of all! 2. Movie Magic (July 1, 2017) The Equestria Girls have been specially invited by A.K. Yearling to go on the set of the upcoming Daring Do movie and they are overjoyed. For super-fan Rainbow Dash, watching behind the scenes as her favorite heroine comes to life is a dream come true. However, when a rare and important prop from the set goes missing, putting the movie on hold, Rainbow Dash's dream becomes a nightmare. The Equestria Girls take it upon themselves to track down the missing prop and end up trotting into a real-life Daring Do adventure! 3. Mirror Magic (July 8, 2017) As the pages in her journal run out, there's only one thing for Sunset Shimmer to do: return to Equestria as a pony to get a new journal! There, she meets new pony Starlight Glimmer and agrees to bring her back through the mirror portal to experience life as a human girl at Canterlot High. However, while Sunset Shimmer is away, a revenge‐seeking Juniper Montage finds a beautiful hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. Not only can it provide a window into another land, but if you push the right button, it can also make things disappear into limbo, trapped between the two realms! Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer return to find the Mane 6 missing and Juniper Montage acting extremely suspicious. Will Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer save the girls, or are the Mane 6 lost in limbo for good? Released on YouTube from August to November 2017, there are also 14 Summertime Shorts: Season 8 (2018) Season 8 was introduced in March 2018. The first two episodes retain the Season 7 intro, since the School of Friendship was first seen in those episodes. Season 9 (2019) Season 9 is the show's final season. Special: Rainbow Roadtrip (2019) As of December 1, 2019, in addition to the show's end, no further books, soundtracks, DVDs, or any other merchandise based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic has been released ever since (at least within North America). Category:Episode lists Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic